


Creatures

by Bay



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: The Venus sisters are celebrating Christmas together. Artemia wants to go see the frostis, though, so everyone heads into the forest to find them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for pillocco in the bravelysecretsanta gift exchange. One of her prompts was the Venus sisters celebrating the holidays together with a focus on Artemia. Thanks to misedejem for the great beta!

On Christmas morning, Artemia woke up early to celebrate with her sisters. She hurried downstairs, carrying two small boxes wrapped with ribbons. Her bare feet stomped on the wooden floor, the creaking noise sharper with each step. 

She stopped once she reached the living room, both her sisters present. They sat on the furniture, in front of them the coffee table with a plate of cookies and more presents set aside. The fireplace lit brightly, the flames swaying in a slow dance. The Christmas tree stood still in the middle of the room, the various ornaments that got hung up sparkling. When Mephilia and Einheria noticed her, they greeted her with warm smiles.

“Good morning, Artemia,” Mephilia said. “I baked some cookies this morning, would you like to try some?”

Artemia sniffed the freshly baked cookies, and she nodded with a grin. She reached to the table, put her presents aside, and grabbed one of the cookies. Her teeth crunched onto the treat and she shallowed. Artemia’s grin grew wider. 

“Artemia likes Sister’s cookies very much,” she said as she joined them on the furniture. Artemia took a few more bites.

“I tried them earlier myself and they’re indeed good,” Einheria said and nodded. She grabbed a cookie from the plate and ate some of it herself. 

“I’m glad the both of you like them!” Mephilia said with a proud smile, then clapped her hands together. “Now that we’re all here, why don’t we open our presents?”

The next few minutes the sisters exchanged gifts to one another. Einheria went first and handed her sisters their presents, the two tearing the wrapping paper. Mephilia had gotten a slim rod with a blue gem attached on top while Artemia received a bow with pink feathers on it. They said their thanks and hugged their older sister, then it was Mephilia’s turn. Her’s were wrapped in shiny paper, too, and when she gave Artemia and Einheria their gifts they didn’t hesitant to open them. The both of them were given clothes, Einheria a blue, long sleeved dress and Artemia a fur coat her size. Einheria and Artemia thanked her, and everyone embraced once more. 

“Artemia gives sisters gifts now,” she said and handed the boxes to Einheria and Mephilia. She watched as they untied the ribbons out and opened their boxes with stunned gasps. Her sisters pulled out their bracelets, each one having frosti charms and stones coated in blue and purple colors. 

“These are very cute bracelets. Are those supposed to be frosti?” Mephilia asked. She and Einheria put the charms around their wrists. 

Artemia nodded and said, “Artemia makes frosti charms a month ago. Wants welcome sisters back.” She stretched out her arm, showing her own frosti charm on her wrist. 

Einheria chuckled, her face softening. “It was only a few months ago that Mephilia and I had returned from our trips. We were furious with one another because neither of us stayed to watch over you, but we eventually made up.”

“And I’m glad we did,” Mephilia said, smiling back.

While eating her second cookie, Artemia recalled her year-long stay in the forest with the frostis. They did everything together, from playing to eating the same food, to huddling in each other’s warmth when the nights had gotten cold. Their sweet cries vibrated inside her head. Now missing them, she frowned and hung her head down.

“Are you all right?” Mephilia asked, tilting her head.

“Talks of frosti makes Artemia miss them,” she said and her eyes flickered. Her sisters exchanged concerned looks, then Einheria patted Artemia’s shoulder. 

“They’ve been very good to you, am I right?” her older sister asked. Artemia nodded, and Einheria sighed. A small smile formed on the Valkyrie’s lips. “I’m sure those frosti misses you, too.”

Still a little down, Artemia bit her lips and her shoulders slumped. She rested her hands on her lap, her feet kept swinging. After more seconds passed, her face lit up.

“Artemia has idea. Show sisters frosti herself,” she said. Einheria and Mephilia let out stunned gasps. 

“Really? Are you sure it’s a good idea to go through the forest right now?” Mephilia asked. 

“And if they’re intimidated by us?” Einheria added, just as concerned. “Just because they like you, doesn’t mean they’ll react the same way with us.”

“Frostis won’t hurt sisters. Very nice creatures.” 

As Artemia waited for their responses, she fixed her gaze at them. Mephilia shifted her head with her eyes on the tree while Einheria crossed her arms and folded them against her chest. 

“I never got to see a frosti up close for more than a glance,” Mephilia said, facing back at her sisters. “Perhaps it could be fun to visit them. We’re already used to this harsh weather.” 

Einheria pressed her lips. It was another minute until she made her decision. “Fine, we’re all going to the forest. We should be prepared in case they attack.”

Her older sister’s reply caused Artemia to fling her arms around Einheria’s neck. Einheria returned the embrace, then they let go so that everyone could go get ready.

Once the sisters changed to warmer clothing, they left their house and stepped into Eternia. Almost all the shops and booths except a few were closed, but some people were already outside, with families building snowmen together and children assaulting one another with snowballs. The trees were decorated with ribbons, golden trims, and globes, and the buildings were shrouded in colorful lights and bells. Artemia’s nose wrinkled when she caught the scent of hot chocolate and soup lingered in the air. The siblings continued to pass by the townsfolk, eventually making it to outside the city gates.

They moved further away from Eternia and into the forest, their boots crunching onto the snow on the ground. A chilly breeze passed through, leading Mephilia and Einheria to wrap their scarves around themselves tighter and rub their arms while Artemia whistled and swung her arms. The snow-ng covered trees loomed over them like high towers. Their breaths became visible in the freezing air.

“Do you know where the frostis might be?” Mephilia asked when it had been almost an hour since they left the house. 

“Frostis close. Artemia can tell by smell.” She halted and took a few long sniffs. Living with those creatures for a year gave her the ability to recognize their scent. Artemia’s finger pointed at the direction they should go next. “That way.”

Artemia started moving again, Mephilia and Einheria following behind. They sunk deeper into the forest, and it was a few more minutes until the sisters reached their destination and stopped at the sight before them.

Three frostis danced in the air and cheered, their tails wagging in joy. Artemia glanced at her sisters to see their eyes and mouths wide, then she faced the frostis back. The creatures eventually noticed her, so their cheers grew louder and they rushed toward Artemia with a tackle hug. On the ground, Artemia laughed and hugged them as the frostis began rubbing their bodies against her.

“Care to introduce us to your friends here?” Einheria asked. Artemia let go of the frostis and straightened herself.

“These frostis watched over Artemia one year. Take good care.”

“Well, aren’t they’re adorable,” Mephilia said, approaching one of the frostis. Her hand was about to reach the creature, but the frosti squeaked in fright and backed away. The other two frostis rushed to their friend’s side. Mephilia blinked.

“I was right that they would be intimidated by us,” Einheria said, sounding disappointed. She frowned.

“Artemia will fix this.” She turned around, facing the frostis. “Sisters good people, don’t hurt anyone unless necessary. Can trust them.”

The frostis huddled closer together and stared at Mephilia and Einheria, still not trusting them. Mephilia pouted, both of her hands on her side. “Well, that’s no good,” she said.

A low growl rumbled against Artemia’s throat, and she bit her lips. Her eyes lit up when she thought of an idea. “Sisters show frostis their bracelets. Friendlier that way.” 

At first, Mephilia and Einheria exchanged furrowed eyebrows with each other. They shrugged, rolled their sleeves until their bracelets were exposed, then held up their wrists for the creatures to see. Curious, the frostis cooed and gazed at their wrists for a while. 

Artemia watched as the frostis looked at one another, as if reconsidering. They then nodded and cheered. One of the frostis stayed with Artemia while the other two went to Mephilia and Einheria and caressed their bodies against theirs. Her sisters gladly petted them. 

“Their fur is warm and soft,” Mephilia said with a giggle. 

“They are,” Einheria said. “No wonder Artemia is fond of them.”

A satisfied smile pulled onto Artemia’s lips. The frosti next to her rubbed its body onto her cheek. 

Her sisters continued to pet the creatures a little while longer. Eventually, Mephilia and Einerhia stopped and the frostis returned to Artemia. One of them squeaked something to her, and Artemia looked down to see the frosti tugging onto her bracelet with its teeth. She stared at the creature in confusion, then she beamed. 

“Artemia makes these charms to look like frosti. Frosti likes it?”

The frosti that had tugged at the bracelet cooed. Already figured what it wanted, she pulled the bracelet out of her wrist and had it in front of the frosti. The frosti cheered and grabbed its gift with its mouth. Its friends floated closer to have a good look at the bracelet and they bobbed their heads.

“Us humans celebrate Christmas today, so Artemia hands it as gift. Take good care of it.”

All of the frostis hummed in approval. Artemia’s smile widened, then she glanced to see Mephilia and Einheria smiling too. 

“We should get home before it gets colder,” Einheria said, and Mephilia said that she agreed. 

Artemia’s stomach sunk and her gaze fell on the snow-lumped ground. She dragged in a sigh, a puff of air visible. “Artemia wants to stay here longer.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not like this will be the last time you’ll see them,” Mephilia said, her hand touching Artemia’s shoulder. Her face softened. “We can come back here in a few months.” Behind her, Einheria nodded. 

Artemia regarded their words for a moment, then she grinned. “Artemia makes sure sisters keep promise.”

Einheria said that they would keep their word, then Artemia faced back at the frostis. She reached to one of them, stroking its fur.

“Artemia go now. Will return again someday.”

The frostis cooed, smiling. They floated back to her, rubbing their bodies at her once more. One of them also licked her cheek, its tongue warm against Artemia’s skin. The frostis cheered one last time before they flew away, taking the bracelet with them. The sisters stared at them until they weren’t able to see them anymore. 

“Artemia happy sisters and frostis get along,” she said. “Good Christmas today.”

“Indeed this is a good Christmas,” Einheria said, her smile returning. 

Everyone gazed one another with content looks, then they started to head out of the forest. Artemia could hear the frostis’ delighted cries from far away, and she grinned throughout the trip back home.


End file.
